Final Destination: Alpha & Omega
by numberplate26
Summary: After Jack Chapel experiences a premonition and saves himself and others from a freak airport disaster, they believe they have cheated Death. But as the recurring strange visions and curious signs begin to pile-up, so does the body count. Can Jack uncover Deaths plan before his time is up?
1. Flight 180

**In no way do I own Final Destination. This is just some fun & interesting stories for fans of the series :) **

**Please Review and let me know what you think! More chapters coming soon!**

Chapter One: Flight 180

It was late at the airport terminal, so late that the sun was now past dusk and the moon was lighting up the dark sky like a light bulb to a dark room. Thousands of tear shaped rain drops poured down on the roof of the terminal, smoothing those who waited inside for their flights or loved ones. An occasional flicker of lightning would flash in the sky like a faulty wire sparking at an electrician as he attempts to fix it. The terminal itself was a monolithic structure designed to shelter hundreds of thousands of people, as their flights got delayed, cancelled or they just seeked shelter as they had no home to attend.

Flights had been running all day without a hitch but only recently tonight had flights been delayed as the brewing storm caused several international flights to be grounded and wait it out like the excessive red light any 8-5 office worker would verse each and every morning. But as Flight 180, direct from Paris, approached the McKinley Airport, the pilots began to grew weary of the storm and conditions they had to land in. But between both Rick and David, almost 30 years of experience was behind the stick of the Airbus A380, carrying 448 passengers eager to depart and stretch their legs after the tiring and exhausting ten hour flight.

Back down on terra-firma, a class of twenty-three senior students were awaiting their flight which was destined to leave at 10:35pm on the rainy Tuesday night for the hilly and snowy mountain sides of Switzerland for an expensive but yet impressive field trip. The trip had been pre-planned for at least over 18 months and pre-paid for at least over 6 months, it was going to be a geological and exciting experience for all of them, even those who had not even ventured onto a plane before..

Amongst the young-adults was Jack Chapel, Jack had been a hard-working student throughout his schooling career and a dedicated member to the community along with his upstanding morals. This trip for him was going to be the experience of a life time; he had worked so hard all these years, that it was finally time for him to take a vacation before he would start his degree at University in Professional Communication. He leaned his back against the red and blue padded seats that littered the boarding waiting area, with each crack and creak to determine how old they were.

He was a virgin to flying but anxious to know what the feeling was like. He looked down at his boarding pass ticket and double-checked the time against his watch again and again, it was his nerves getting the best of him. He repositioned himself in the connected army barrack like arm chairs that all of his fellow classmates were sitting on, the movement shook the whole row.

"Hey! Chapel! Can you sit the fuck still for two seconds! Please?" yelled Walter from down the isle Mr. Goodman, one of the teachers selected to also embark on the trip stood up immediately.

"Walter! Shut up!" he yelled with his boisterous and earth shattering voice

Walter immediately snapped back into his seat with a straight face knowing that he was skating on thin ice, one fuck up and he would be on a bus back home to his three roomed apartment with his two brothers and drug addicted mother. The thought of how Walter actually amassed the funds to pay for this trip still bounced around Jack's head, maybe he stole it off his brothers? Na, the both of them put together weren't that rich. Maybe he sold drugs on the street? Yeah that was probably it, drugs, wouldn't be a surprise.

"Honestly I don't even know how he's here" Jeremy said whilst sitting down next me

"Oh hey man, where you been?" I replied "I been looking for you"

"Ah just thought I'd stretch the legs… hit on the chicks" he winked

Jack turned his head on the spot and rolled his neck against the top of the seat to see two rows behind him Jess Smith and Amy McKenzie, the school's two prettiest chicks whom only ever desired to party and get shit-faced every weekend while dating the leader of the football team and using him as a personal slave taxi in his H2 Hummer. Thankfully Jason wasn't coming on this trip to cuddle and sex his girls, he had too much 'footy' training to concentrate on, plus he didn't want to travel half the globe without his prized Hummer right? But nonetheless Jason still turned up as I said that in his black and white jacket swinging his keys on his index finger like he was a somebody, acting tough like always. Jess and Amy both leapt to their feet to hold his steroid-fuelled arms. Jack turned his head back around with a small and exhausted sigh… women.

Jack turned back around and rested his head against the head rest again but this time raising his hood up and over his head so he could block out all the other crap around him. Just before he closed his eyes he noticed someone looking at him, he quickly snapped his head and looked in the direction of Lara. She was startled by him knowing she was looking at him and pretended she wasn't looking at him by half standing and looking past him, acting like there was someone behind him, there wasn't. After her badly acted routine was done she snapped back into her seat and began reading her book again, The Murder of Crows.

Lara was the quiet type who always had her head stuck into a novel, but when it came to class speeches she absolutely obliterated the competition, (not that there was many) and verbally flew like a politician in-front of a nation. She had a head-full of ideas; you would need a cork in her mouth to shut her up. Jack rolled his eyes and flicked his hoodie tight over his head again. He stretched out his feet to a comfortable position and shoved his hands deep into the depths of his pockets where you would find loose change. He felt his iPod with the headphones wrapped around it to secure them, he pulled it out. He plugged in the audio cable and placed the plugs into his ears and started selecting the song he wanted, swirling his finger around on the clicker wheel like race cars circling on an endless dirt track.

He selected a track and began to rest before he would reach his final destination.


	2. When It Hits the Fan

Chapter Two: When It Hits the Fan

Flight 180, high above the night life, entered turbulence as it grew closer to the thunderstorm enveloping the airport terminal. The cabin shook and trembled and the passengers feared for their dear lives that it wasn't what they thought it was. But a soothing voice echoed throughout the cabin via the intercom, it was one of the pilots, David, attempting to calm the passengers. He also reminded them that landing would be soon approaching and for them to buckle up and follow the landing procedures they were shown at the beginning of the flight.

Jack continued to listen to music as he watched the massive circular clock on the wall slowly tick and tock, as he watched it even more closely as it appeared time was slowing down. He turned his head and looked at the departure/arrival board that was placed on the adjacent wall to the clock. The top flight slot flicked over and sent a domino effect down the rest of the board flicking over every other flight slot displaying different times and flights. Jack watched each one click, each individual slot flick and click over. He then saw the flight they were destined to take, Flight 243. But something caught his eye, as the slot for their flight flicked over he swore he saw something else appear for a split second before it switched over. He couldn't make out what it said, instead it was just numbers '666', and at the same time shivers went up his spine and a cool and chilly breeze surrounded him.

He awoke out of his half sleep mode and spun his head from side to side checking if someone had a fan or something hovering over his shoulder, nothing. His eyes switched back and forth from left to the right like a crowd watching an intense game of tennis, the ball bouncing from one side of the court to the other. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it out; he was just getting nervous that was all…well at least that's what he told himself.

"Dude you all good?" Jeremy asked with a slight worry on his face

"Na man I'm good" he answered after a slight pause "Hey, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Jeremy asked even more confused than before

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry" while Jack relaxed back in his chair

Jeremy shook his head and went back to playing a game on his iPhone, wondering what the hell Jack was on about. Jack sat there with a thought pondering in his mind, was he just getting nervous? Or was there something else? He didn't feel like he was alone with his own thoughts though, as if someone or something was right there with him, lingering around him with a ghastly and dead aurora. Abruptly Jack's iPod switched to another song, he instantaneously checked it out, he hadn't pressed any buttons, he didn't have it on random, almost like someone else had changed the song for him. But the song that was playing is what gave him the hair rising feeling again, it was American Pie by Don McLean, the song about those famous artists who died in a horrible plane crash. Then the iPod reverted back to playing the song he was listening to before without Jack interfering once.

He quickly unplugged the iPod and stashed it back deep down into his pockets, hoping that he would never see it again. He was beginning to hyperventilate, but he was trying to keep calm and not cause a ruckus. Sweat started dripping down from the highest of his forehead while he palms grew sweatier; he tried wiping them dry by forcing them back and forth against the arm rest. Jack's eyes widened as he tried to conquer his body using his mind, he sat firmly in his seat and gripped the end of the arm rests with all his might.

The metal end piece on the arm rest snapped off and hit the ground as soon as Jack attempted to grip it. It was like that the piece wasn't even connected, like there was no screw holding it in place, it was just sitting there. Jack flew out of his seat when the loud ring of the metal hitting the tiled floor and caught everyone's attention within a ten metre radius. Everyone looked at him like he was some sort of alien from another planet; Jeremy stood up and came over to aid him.

"Man what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, nothing, just don't worry about it" Jack replied

"No something's wrong man, what is it?"

"Look I'm, I'm- I'm just getting nervous. I'll be fine in a few minu-"

But before Jack could finish his sentence a bolt of lightning struck the incoming Flight 180 who was about to land on the near-by runway. All of the students rose up out of their seats and looked out the gigantic viewing platform window to see the horror of the Airbus A380. Instantly after the lightning bolt had hit, an engine caught fire and blew half the wing off, redirecting the uncontrollable mass piece of flying metal directly towards the terminal. Jack couldn't believe what was happening, the fiery blazing wreck headed straight towards the terminal; he dropped all his belongings and began to run back the other way towards the exit. Split seconds later the rest of the students did too along with the rest of the people waiting for flights.

The nose of the monolithic plane made contact with the terminal viewing platform and smashed through it with gargantuan noises and explosions but did not slow it down one bit. The plane continued to demolish the terminal as it kept sliding through like a boat to breaking waves on the water. Jack snapped his head around to see the plane getting closer and innocent people being crushed by the planes path of destruction. He didn't know what was happening, except the fact that he had to get out to get out of there, fast.

Walter was towards the back of the group and closest to the plane as it grew closer to the group but as the flaming engine exploded, once again, he was sent flying forwards with shrapnel in his back, killing him instantly. The explosion sent shockwaves through the terminal knocking everyone over ahead of it. Jack hit the ground and spun over to his back to see the devastation growing at an exponential rate. Jess and Amy were the quickest to recover from the sound wave and bounded to their feet almost straight away but the engine finally let out one more destructive roar in an explosion that sent the blades of the propellers soaring horizontally parallel to the floor only about a metre up and slicing both of the women into two. Their guts spilled out as their top halves became separate to their bottom halves as they fell apart.

The propeller flew past Jack and stuck into the wall further up ahead. He felt a churning feeling in his stomach as he rose back up and began running again like all the others. The plane continued to crash forwards towards the doomed group. Mr. Goodman had never run so fast in his life, with his suede suit he pelted past the group in attempts only to save his own life. He reached the exit door and began to open it knowing he was safe but seconds before, the right wing of the plane had taken out a supporting pillar causing the whole building to be extremely unstable then what it already was. Mr. Goodman looked up to see cracks rapidly appearing before giving way and the ceiling falling down crushing him and sealing the only close exit.

Jack stopped right before the ceiling had given way and watched Mr. Goodman become flat as a pancake. He spun around to see the plane slowing down but he could tell it was about to explode entirely as the whole plane was now blazing. The rest of the group stopped dead in their tracks at the same point Jack did, knowing that it was their only way out. Jack looked to his left and saw some shops that they could run through to avoid being caught in the blast and escape using another exit. Jack, Jeremy, Jason, and Lara slipped through the open back door to a shop but as they did the rest of the group perished as the plane finally exploded sending flames throughout the terminal. The surviving group was now heading towards another shop when debris fell down blocking their route; they decided to head back out into the open, as there was no other option. Explosions and flames were everywhere as Jack led the group towards another exit; people were on fire everywhere, just death everywhere.

More of the building gave way and more ceiling supports came loose, one of them swinging down and cleaning up Jason as he ran in the middle of the group. His body was flung up against the wall, he was dead on initial impact and Lara was covered in his blood. Jack swore to himself and kept running, the other two close behind. Suddenly when things couldn't get any worse, the floor began to give way, cracks began emerging everywhere. One piece gave way and Jeremy starting falling but Jack jumped to the ground and grabbed his hand before he could fall. Jack was holding Jeremy with his one hand with all his strength. His grip began to loosen, he was losing him.

Another tremor throughout the ground and Jack lost his grip and Jeremy began falling down to the ground. Jeremy hit the ground face first and his spine snapped out of alignment, breaking every bone his body and making a horrible, bloody mess. Jack flipped onto his back and looked up at Lara who was standing there lost and confused and screaming covered in blood. Another final set of explosions went off sending even more debris flying. A long metal rod suddenly burst through Lara's chest from behind, impaling straight through her. It became covered in blood and so did Jack's face. She dropped to the ground after a few seconds of standing with a lifeless and dead face.

Jack stood there with scratches and blood all over him watching the rest of the building close in on him, he knew he wouldn't escape. The screaming of people had stopped as they were all gone, all dead. One final last piece of ceiling fell down from the roof straight on top of Jack, as he looked up to see it coming for him, he knew he was dead.


	3. Premonition

Chapter Three: Premonition

Jack awoke violently with sweating almost pouring down his face, off his chin and down onto his clothes like someone was holding a hose above his head. He dived out of his seat shuttering and shivering, confused on what was happening. He looked down at his sweaty palms while everyone looked at him like an idiot. Everything appeared normally, no blood, no screaming and no fiery wreck. His breathing picked up as he sat on the ground before he put his head between his legs and rocking back and forth. Did he just have a really bad dream? Or was it more than a dream?

He remembered what he had dreamt about. He immediately checked the departure/arrival flight board and looked for the flight they were meant to boarding. The board flicked down once again like the domino effect and Jack saw the quick yet abrupt flick of the number '666', it was happening again? Amongst the millions of things that were racing through Jack's head, he tried to remember what happened next… the iPod! And at that moment 'American Pie' played on his iPod. Jack began to freak out.

He scooted across the tiled floor and checked the metal piece at the end of the arm rest; it fell as soon as he touched it. He didn't know if he was going crazy, or he had actually predicted the future but this was enough evidence for Jack to get the hell out of that terminal before a plane would crash into it.

"We got to get out! Now! The plane's gonna crash!" he yelled to everyone while he got to his feet

"Jack, whoa, what the hell are you on about?" Jeremy asked

"A plane is gonna crash through that window and kill everyone, we got to get out!" he yelled again

He was causing a commotion and dragging attention to himself. Mr. Goodman and Walter both rose up out of their seats, one coming to get up him, the other coming to smack him. As soon as Jack saw them coming he knew he didn't have time to explain so he just turned around and began running towards the exit like he had in his dream. Jeremy, Walter and Mr. Goodman both ran after him and followed him out the door. Another supply teacher stayed behind and calmed the rest of the students down, but Lara was worried about Jack, so she followed them out the door as well. Jess, Amy and Jason all started walking towards the exit as they did not what to think but did not leave yet.

Outside the terminal rain poured down on Jack and the others who had left the terminal.

"I saw it! A plane is gonna crash into the terminal! Everyone's gonna die!" Jack yelled in a confused manner

"Jack just calm the fuck down, what are you on about?" Jeremy asked

"I'm gonna drop your sick ass Chapel!" Walter threatened whilst trying to punch Jack but Jeremy held him back while Mr. Goodman had a word with Jack

"Jack, what is wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked quietly and politely

Lara slowly circled in the background listening to the whole conversation while pretending to mind her own business. Jess, Amy and Jason slowly walked out the front exit of the terminal all with worried looks on their faces.

"Jack, explain yourself!" Mr. Goodman yelled

"Ok look, there is gonna be a crash. A plane is going to crash, I saw it!" he yelled back "There that plane it's gonna crash!" he pointed at the Airbus A380 that disappeared to land behind the other side of the terminal

"You're going crazy Ja-" before Mr. Goodman could finish his sentence a loud crack and explosion came from the terminal, along with screaming and flames coming out the roof. Everyone outside turned their heads and looked back into the terminal seeing flames spewing out from everywhere. Jess, Amy, and Jason raced over to the group as soon as the explosions started going off like rapid machine gun fire. 'Holy shit' Jack thought to himself, he was right. He predicted the future. He saw this happen. The accident continued as it did in his dream and the whole terminal eventually collapsed.


	4. In Hands of Fortune

Chapter Four: In Hands of Fortune

"I told you, I saw the plane crash into the terminal, I saw it with my own eyes, I knew the plane was going to crash" Jack explained in a exhausted voice to the straight faced FBI agent sitting opposite him at the table

"So run it by me again Mr. Chapel. You knew that the plane was going to crash? So you decided to get out before it did, and just like you said, it did?" Special Agent Eugene stated

"Fuck…" Jack snorted as he lay back in his creaky wooden chair, he leaned back forward again with his forearms resting on the table "I had a dream, a vision. A vision that the plane crashed into the terminal killing everyone inside including myself"

Eugene dropped his glasses onto the table and cleared his thought by rubbing his temple with his abnormally sized hands, trying to figure out something that made no sense. Eugene had been working as an FBI agent for over twenty years now, he had seen it all, murders, rapists, assassinations, heists even the odd accountant of cross-dressing but this was the first case that baffled Eugene. The only reason they were investigating these students was because one of them stated that a plane was going to crash and they escaped before it did, naturally raising terrorists alerts. This had been protocol ever since the 9/11 disaster.

"Look sir, I told you what I saw, I'm not a fucking terrorist. I'm a student for Christ sake"

"And I'm sure you are Mr. Chapel but protocol dictates that any information regarding the acts of terrorist activity, such as knowing a plane is going to crash, classifies under that category. Have you been on any medication recently? Pills? Aspirin? Suffering from insomnia?"

Jack answered all of the questions with swift and rapid, no's.

"How'd you know Jack?"

"I don't know sir, I just don't know! But at least I saved people today; I saved seven other people from their deaths!" Jack explained while beginning tear up

Eugene sighed, this was going nowhere.

"Alright then, thank you for your time Jack, we'll be in touch if you have any more information, here's my card" Eugene said as he helped Jack out of his chair and out the door. Eugene closed the door behind him and turned around back into his office viewing the new paper clippings already littered over the pin-up wall of the terminal incident. Five hundred and fifty-one dead, twenty three missing, and four in critical condition… this was a mess and would need one big broom to sweep it up.

Jack exited the interview room and saw the rest of the people he had saved all lined up outside the door, ready to be interviewed. Ever since he had predicted that accident, not one of those people had looked at him like a normal person again. As Jack walked down past them all Jason had something to say,

"Listen to me Jack; I don't owe you shit for saving my life. Don't expect anything in return" Jason growled whilst he grabbed Jack's arm with a firm grip

"I don't expect anything Jason" Jack muttered out silently

As Jason let go of Jack he continued walking down the hallway past all of the people he had saved, but he didn't feel proud, he felt dead. As he strolled past Walter with his head down, Walt gave him a dirty look; he was ready to knock his block off. Walt squirmed his eyes at Jack as he walked past. Jack could sense that Walt was angry and was probably about to hit him, but he didn't know what for, he just saved him, why was he still angry at him.

Jeremy put his arm out and grabbed Jacks hand and they performed a shoulder bump to exchange respect and a non-verbal, see you later. Jack slipped his hands in his pockets and put his head down even lower than what it is was before. He pushed open the glass front door and left the building. As he stepped out onto the street he noticed that there was no cars, no people, there was nothing. Just a hollow and nippy breeze blowing down the street, like the same one he felt back at the airport. He felt like there was something, or someone behind him, but there wasn't. The hairs on his back lifted once again as something was not quite right, he was not alone, he had never felt alone ever since he left the airport, like there was always something in the room with him.

A newspaper drifted down the street twisting and turning with the wind as it flew, but then the wind stopped and the paper dropped to the ground. Jack inspected it with his own two eyes. It was a front page report of the accident and statistics showing the victims, and an enlarged section about him and the other survivors. As the paper lay there on the road Jack drew closer it to as he began to crouch down towards it, viewing the pictures of him and his friends. A truck furiously sped past Jack and sent him into shock as he fell backwards onto the pavement, covered in water splashed up from the road. He gave the finger to truck as it continued up the street. He brushed himself off and stood back up to inspect the photos on the paper again, only to find that the trucks tires had perfectly run over all the photos with its treads. Everything but the photos were visually knowledgeable, he then felt that cool and chilly wind again, he was not alone as looked at the numerous images of him and the others all with tread marks over their faces.


End file.
